Drabbles para regalar
by Ya-0i
Summary: [[Drabbles Humor Amor Etc]] Drabbles dedicados. 02 NejiLee , Para la chica lee la bauticé xD Espero te guste aunque estoy estresada TT si suspendo , no ordenata , no ordenata , no writting xD. Besos!
1. SHikamaru x ?

_Bien , Me aburro , escribo lo primero que me se xD pase por la cabeza. (random mental)_

_Hoy toca :_

,.-+**Shikamaru+-., _Para Shikaaya... ( OJS XDDDDD ayachan!!!)_**

* * *

Aquella tarde la melancolía se habia adueñado de su corazón. No podía dejar de mirar las nubes , sintiendose atado a ellas. Las nubes...Le recordaban tanto a ella

-**Tan dulce**...-murmuró en voz baja.

Recordó el aroma de su pelo , increiblemente adictivo para el . Y evocó las noches con ella , en las que toda preocupación desaparecía y solo existian los dos , él y su musa , o mejor dicho , su nube.

Pero las cosas no podian durar mucho , y no tardo en dejar que su mal humor provocase situaciones que él no habria buscado en otras condiciones, claro está. Principalmente por que la quería por encima de todo , pero no podia evitar sentirse triste al pensar que ella , tan buena y dulce , se merecía mas que un vago, cobarde y susceptible crío.

Luego se dió cuenta de que no arreglaba nada echandose las culpas aunque las tubiese , y que no debía despreciarse a sí mismo. En el fondo solo alguien con buen corazon podria amar tanto a una chica.

-**que cosas tan estúpidas pienso... ¿Y yo soy superdotado?**

Se levantó , sacudiendose de las piernas los molestos hiervajos que se habian colado en sus pantalones. Tal y como estaba el sol debían ser las...Las ocho de la tarde , pensó.

-**Shikamaru-kun... -**una voz femenina a su espalda lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Se giró rápidamente , mas aquella chica habia desaparecido.

-**¿ Que demonios...? -**Murmuró ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loco? Serían imaginaciones suyas.

Echo a andar hacia su casa , con las manos en los bolsillos. Pero aquello no era lo correcto , debía ir a su casa y arreglar las cosas. Por que aún estaba enamorado de ella, a pesar de que se lo habia negado en las narices.

Giró sobre los talones y vió su casa a lo lejos .

**-Soy un cobarde para todo , pero para esto no puedo serlo...** -se dijo , y caminó asta allí.

Shikamaru llamó tres veces antes de que ella entreabriese la puerta. La chica tenía las mejillas coloradas , casi tanto como sus ojos , y el pelo bastante alborotado. Cuando le vió , dió un respingo y se tapo la cara.

-**No me mires ... **

**-He venido a pedirte perdon...**

Su cara se iluminó y Shikamaru se sintió mucho mejor.

-**Verás, he sido muy duro contigo. Pero me he dado cuenta de que eres lo mas importante que hay en el mundo para mi. No quiero perderte¿sabes?...**

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. Ambos se miraron con ternura y se fundieron en un abrazo.

FIN XD

**_Bueno bueno bueno aya , espero que te haya gustado aunque creo que me quedo cursi por que tengo la tarde rara. jajaja xDDD _**

**_un beso a todas las fans de shikamaru y espero que os sintais identificadas con la chica (lo digo por que yo lei uno de Neji y ...g...g.g.gg. xD!!!)_**

**_Tengo que buscar a la que hizo el fic de Neji con la chica misteriosa y acerleun altar y rezarle todoooooos los dias xD JAJAJAJA_**

**_que rara soy , en fin TT dejen reviews o simplemente leanlo , soy feliz._**

**_adiosh! besos Aya _**


	2. NejiLee

******Aki va mi primer drabble pedido xD para la chica Lee oO Toi falta de inspi lo siento esque toi en examenes por eso ago drabbles y no muy largos xD.**

**venga, ohala te gute...TT es una basura pero...**

* * *

******Estaba amaneciendo. Se habían quedado toda la noche entrenando en el lago , como reto personal. Decidieron hacer una pausa y se sentaron en una roca justo al borde del agua.**

**-Neji , después de esto creo que podré vencerte. ¿Que me dices? -dijo Lee sonriendo, sentandose al lado de Neji al borde de la roca.**

**-Lee... - suspiró el Hyuuga - Dejalo , vale? Estoy demasiado cansado.**

**La alegría del pelotazón se esfumó y con ella su sonrisa. Neji le miró enrabietarse de reojo y sonrió. Se giró hacia el y le hecho la lengua, haciendo que se quedase mirandolo embobado. El moreno sacudió su larga melena y se levanto en posición defensiva , lanzando un guiño al otro chico. **

**-¿Que , que pasa, No querias pelear conmigo? -preguntó , provocador.**

**-Pero... ¡ CLARO ! - respondió , levantandose rápidamente. Se miraron un instante , pero los ojos del Hyuuga no mostraban ningun tipo de seriedad o decisión en la pelea, era algo mas como... deseo. Esos ojos grises lo miraban fijamente y esa expresión seductora no le dejaba concentrarse.**

**Enpezó Lee , lanzando rápidos puñetazos que acababan en los brazos y manos de Neji , que los paraba con precisión. Aquello era imposible , cada patada o giro que daba acababa interceptada. **

**El pelotazón , enrabietado , lo dió todo en el útimo puñetazo que sus fuerzas le permitian dar , y cuando Neji lo paró con el codo , cayó encima de el jadeando y sin fuerzas. El Hyuuga lo acojió entre sus brazos sonriendo y se sentó en la hierva.**

**-Ah , Lee. Nunca lo conseguirás -rió Neji.**

**-Maldito...Genio... -susurró Lee , respirando entrecortadamente. Neji lo miró , sonrojado y feliz de tenerlo así , y bajó la cabeza asta pegarla a su pecho. Lee lo miró sorpendido y abrió mucho los ojos. El pálido rostro del genio tenía un brillo especial con las luces del amanecer y en el lago se respiraba un aroma delicioso. Pensó en todo eso y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero cuando Neji entreabrió los ojos , no supo qué fue lo que le impulsó a besarle nada mas ver las dos orbes grises clavandose en sus ojos. **

**No sabía por qué lo habia hecho , pero el Hyuuga le correspondió , e incluso se dió el gusto de acorralar al pelotazón contra el suelo y besarle apasionadamente.**

**Se separaron sonrojados y se miraron un buen rato , analizando lo que acababa de suceder.**

**-Lee...yo...**

**-Esto no ha sucedido , vale? Si dices algo a alguien , no podré mirar a Sakura-chan a la cara -Dijo Lee , fríamente.**

**Neji tragó saliva y asintió, tragandose sus sentimientos, y se sentó en la hierva cabizbajo. Lee , abatido , le miró y se sentó a su lado , arrepintiendose de lo que acababa de decir. Si , le gustaba Sakura , pero Neji...**

**-Lo siento... -murmuró. Y antes de que el sol saliese , se sentó a su lado y posó la mano sobre la suya.**

**FIN**

----

Vale , vale , falta de inspi!! pero esque mañana tengo un examen dificiiil y me estoy muriendo de nervios!! Porfavor , perdóname por este intento de intento de caca con sabor a NejiLee pero... en fin... TT

COmo veis , ago lo que me piden (aunque aki el de la ini es Neji , pero bueno)

**Shikaaya: Genial tia , nada que decir , tkm !! xD me alegro de que te gusteeee!!**

**Sherrice: No se si meti al shika en su personalidad , como enla serie no esta mu enamorao... bueno , genial que te gustase TT soy feliz.**

**Deraka: AHI TAA LO INTENTEEE XD pero tines que perdonarme tengo examenes y lo hice en diez minutos para pasar el apuro TT espero te guste auqe sea un pokikito xD x333 ...**

Te prometo que te haré algo mejor (lo bueno de los drabbles eske son cortitos xD)

espero te guste...


End file.
